


À tout nos regrets (et à nos espoirs aussi)

by Flupinette



Series: Is it love ? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marriage, Secret Crush, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flupinette/pseuds/Flupinette
Summary: Camille va bientôt se marier.Camille doute et redoute la date s'approchant dangereusement.Quelque chose ne va pas, elle le ressent lorsqu'elle regarde dans leurs yeux.
Series: Is it love ? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101209





	À tout nos regrets (et à nos espoirs aussi)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par Thérèse Desqueyroux et Best Day Of My Life

\- À celle qui va bientôt nous quitter !

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, elle se marie, elle ne meurt pas.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, d'abord le mariage, puis ensuite les enfants et plus de temps pour les joies futiles entre amies...

\- Personne dit ça, tais toi un peu !

Camille sourit et sirota son verre, écoutant d'une oreille les chamailleries de ses amies. La future mariée regarda la décoration un peu tape-à-l'œil installée pour son occasion. Elle était composé d'une banderole avec écrit dessus : "Au revoir Camille, nous te manquerons". Elle était recouverte de paillettes et de dessins multicolores. À vrai dire, l'entièreté de la pièce était remplie de paillette et d'inscriptions qui, sans contexte, auraient fait pensé à la mort de quelqu'un.

Camille pouvait dire que c'était un savant mélange entre l'humour lugubre et le côté clinquant de son petit groupe.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs.

La jeune femme sursauta, faillit lâcher son verre et regarda son interlocutrice. Sa meilleure amie, douce Catherine, toujours là pour elle, lui souriait gentiment et timidement, comme à son habitude, et lui prit doucement la main, dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Je vais bien...

Camille resserra sa prise sur celle de son acolyte de toujours et se força à rire.

\- J'ai juste du mal à me dire que c'est la fin de tout ça.

Catherine pencha la tête, l'air perplexe.

\- De quel fin tu parles ? C'est que le début ! N'écoute pas ces idiotes, dit-elle en leur jetant un regard affectueux, elles essayent de te faire peur. Tu sais bien qu'elle dramatisent toujours tout.

\- Tu as peut-être raison...

Elle n'avait pas raison. Camille elle-même avait la sensation que c'était la fin d'une ère et que certaines choses allaient changer pour toujours. La jeune femme avait un noeud dans son ventre, une boule dans la gorge et un poids sur le doigt. Elle étendit sa main libre, regardant l'anneau brillé à la lumière.

\- J'ai toujours raison. Tu...

\- Arrête de me rappeler le fait que mon petit ami ne m'a toujours pas proposé, la coupa Hynda en pleurnichant, visiblement ivre, prenant la main portant la bague et la baissant.

Jasmine lui assèna une petite claque derrière la tête.

\- Lâche la, c'est son enterrement de jeune fille pas une fête spécial Hynda ! Tu as qu'à proposer toi même, froussarde !

L'ivre renifla d'un air dédaigneux. 

\- Froussarde ? C'est normal d'attendre que son petit ami fasse le premier pas, c'est beaucoup plus romantique quand c'est l'homme qui propose.

\- Ne te plains pas si tu finis vieille fille, moi je vais proposer à mon copain dès demain juste pour pouvoir t'entendre te plaindre d'être la dernière à te marier, cria une autre, était-ce Marie ? Abigael ? Camille n'arrivait plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit sous les glapissement de Hynda.

\- Aucune chance, réponda celle-ci, malgré la lâcheté de mon amoureux, ce sera toujours Catherine la dernière !

Un silence gênant se posa sur la salle. La futur mariée eut l'impression de manquer une information importante. Catherine rougit de gêne et lâcha précipitamment sa main.

\- Hm, je voulais pas le dire comme ça, begaya Hynda, c'est juste que tu sais, tu...

\- Je sais, je l'ai pas mal pris. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mensonge, Camille pouvait voir le malaise de sa voisine, commençant à se tordre les mains de stress. Elle posa les siennes sur celles-ci et lui sourit.

\- Je pense pas que tu rates beaucoup de choses.

Les invitées autour d'elle croasserent un "quoi ?" choqué.

\- Même pas marié et déjà blasé de tout ça !

\- Je t'aurais imaginé un peu plus optimiste...

\- On va bientôt la voir citer du Kurt Cobain.

\- Comme Hamlet, je dois choisir entre le suicide et la mort ?

\- Fume avant que la vie te fume ?

\- Non ça c'est..

\- C'est de qui ?

\- Les emos ?

Elles éclaterent de rire.

Camille avait soudainement l'impression qu'un mur de verre les séparait. Tout les bruits arrivaient à ses oreilles distordus. C'était comme regarder une ancienne vidéo, montrant uniquement des vieux amis morts ou disparus, seul témoignage d'une époque heureuse où tu n'appartenais plus.

\- Je vais fumer dehors.

Elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes et alla sur le balcon. Elle alluma rapidement une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres d'un geste méthodique. 

Catherine la suivit et s'installa à côté d'elle, le corps appuyé sur la barrière étant le seul mince obstacle les séparant du vide.

Les pensées de la fumeuse s'egrarerent. Que se passerait-il si la grille tombait ? Est-ce que leurs amies le decouvriraient tout de suite, alerté par le bruit de la chute ou seraient-elles trop occupées par leur commérage ? Est-ce qu'on retrouverait alors leurs corps qu'au petit matin, lorsque les trains recommencent à circuler ? Est-ce qu'il...

Sa voisine interrompu ses pensées.

\- Ça va ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne fumes que lorsque tu stresses.

\- Sans doute...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Quoiqu'il arrive demain ou dans deux ans, je serais là.

Camille le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire de même. Elle connaissait son fiancé et celui-ci était exigeant sur la part de son attention qu'il doit accaparer. Elle réussissait à échapper à son emprise car ils ne vivaient pas ensemble mais dès qu'ils emménageront dans leur appartement...

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cela, une pensée aberrante apparut. Que se passerait-il lorsque sa meilleure amie se mariera ? Est-ce qu'elle devrait abandonner l'attention qu'elle porte à Camille pour le rediriger vers quelqu'un d'autre ? Même le plus vertueux des hommes ne la mérite pas, ni elle, ni son amour.

Catherine regarda l'heure.

\- Il est temps de rentrer.

La lune était si belle et si pleine.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
